Hogar
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Si quieres que me vaya, llévame a casa —Chat Noir sonrió ladeadamente. / Marinette estaba a punto de lanzarle con la máquina de coser.


— ¡Vete! —Gritó Marinette apuntando con su dedo índice la ventana.

Chat Noir la miraba con las orejas caídas.

— ¡Fuera! —Alzó la voz sin bajar la mano.

Chat Noir la observaba con los ojos dilatados de forma compasiva.

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó sin que esos gestos surjan efecto con ella. Estirando su mano para dar más énfasis.

Chat Noir dejo la lastima y cruzándose de brazos fingiendo que estaba ofendido dijo claramente: "¡No!"

— Vas a irte —Expresó Marinette con claro enojo— ¡Ahora!

— No —Siguió diciendo Chat sin dar su brazo a torcer. Mirando hacia un costado de forma altiva.

— ¿No escuchaste? —Preguntó apretando los dientes— ¡Te vas!

— No —Dijo retadoramente.

— ¿No? —Repitió sin poder creerlo. El gatito volvió a decir esa palabra— Vas a salir de mi habitación por las buenas o por las malas —Espetó Marinette ahora cruzada de brazos-Tú eliges.

— Me gustaría ver "mala" a My Princess —Dijo juguetonamente. Marinette gruño.

— ¡Vete! —Exclamó.

— No puedo creer que estés enojada porque vi que guardabas unas cuantas fotos de ese modelo Adrien —Fingiendo desinterés. Aunque en realidad estaba muy curioso de porque tenía tantas, al parecer su Princess estaba obsesionada con él.

— Estoy enojada porque HURGASTE en mi habitación —Explicó con furia que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Una que era mucho mayor a la vergüenza al gatito que haya descubierto eso-Y no creas que no me di cuenta que estabas fisgoneando en mi habitación... ¿Que buscas?

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó con fingida ignorancia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tú! —Refutó.

— ¡Nada! —Expresó con las manos levantadas. Unas que por subirla a la altura de su cara, provoco que de su bolsillo sobresaliera un poco de la tela de una prenda.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó apuntando y dirigiéndose hacia él. Para arrebatársela y al hacerlo descubrió que esa prenda correspondía a una íntima de ella.

— ¿Que estabas haciendo con mi calzón? —Preguntó indignada zarandeando la prenda— ¡Eres un pervertido! —Gritó escandalizada— ¡Vete! ¡Y jamás vuelvas! —Ahora comenzando a golpearlo y empujarlo para que abandone su habitación. Y sino lo hacía por cuenta propia no le importaba tirarlo por la ventana.

— ¡No me voy a ir! —Y clavo sus pies tan fuerte al suelo que parecía un ancla— Si quieres que me vaya, llévame a casa —Chat Noir sonrió ladeadamente.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? —Omitiendo el insulto que su ser quería expresar— ¡No sé dónde vives!

La verdad es que Marinette estaba a punto de lanzarle con la máquina de coser. ¡La estaba sacando de quicio!

— ¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó avanzando hacia ella con tanta seguridad que hacía que retrocediera instintivamente. Tanto que hizo que se chocara contra la pared y quedara atrapada entre los brazos de Chat que coloco a su costado. Apresándola— Tú eres mi hogar.

Palabras que volvieron rojas las mejillas de la susodicha.

— ¿Perdiste tu casa? —Cuestiono retirando todo lo romántico que esas palabras pudieron haber sido— ¡Vete! ¡No hay lugar para ti!

— ¿Estas segura? —Pregunto acercándose a su oreja donde susurro esas palabras y provoco que se estremeciera ante el contacto que hizo su aliento y principalmente sus labios al rozar esa parte tan sensible— ¿Entonces porque hay tantas fotos de mí? —Cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo gatunamente— Creo que hay un lugar para mí y la verdad es que no me parecería improbable si hay un altar mío por aqui.

— ¿Que estás diciendo, gato tonto? —Interrogo confusa— ¡No tengo fotos de ti y mucho menos un altar!

El sonrió más grande.

— Creo que estas equivocada My Lady...

Al decir eso, su transformación se desvaneció ante sus ojos desorbitados y la quijada hasta el suelo. Sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

— ¿Marinette? —Preguntó al segundo sacudiendo su mano enfrente de sus ojos— ¿My Princess?... ¿My Lady?... ¿Bichito?

Sin embargo no respondía a los constantes llamados de Adrien porque por la gran sorpresa que se ha llevado, ella, se había quedado estática como si fuera una fotografía.


End file.
